Renée Jones
| Place of birth = Opa-Locka, Florida, USA | Roles = | Characters = Aquiel Uhnari }} Renée Jones is the actress who played Lieutenant junior grade Aquiel Uhnari in the Star Trek: The Next Generation sixth season episode in . Jones is well known for her role of Dr. Lexie Brooks Carver on the daytime soap Days of Our Lives, a role she originated in 1993. As of 2012 she appeared in 1178 episodes and received five Image Award nominations in the category Outstanding Actress in a Daytime Drama Series in 1997, 1998, 2000, 2001, and 2002. In April 2012 Jones reported that she left Days of Our Lives. http://www.tvguide.com/News/Renee-Jones-Quits-Days-of-Our-Lives-1045529.aspx Career Television After Jones worked as model for the Ford modeling agency she made her television debut in a 1979 episode of The White Shadow, with Joan Pringle. The following years she appeared in episodes of Tenspeed and Brown Shoe (1980, with Ben Vereen and Nicholas Worth), The Jeffersons (1980), The Brady Brides (1981, with Harvey Vernon), Harper Valley P.T.A. (1981), WKRP in Cincinnati (1982), Chicago Story (1982, with Daniel Hugh Kelly), and Quincy M.E. (1983, with Garry Walberg, John S. Ragin, Robert Ito, and Alexander Enberg). Beside recurring roles as Toni Carlin in the daily soap Santa Barbara (1984, with Nicolas Coster), as Ellie Mack's secretary in the drama series Jessie (1984), and as Robin in four episodes of Knots Landing (1984, with Catherine MacNeal, James Sloyan, Bruce Gray, David Selburg, and directed by Robert Becker), she also worked on Hotel (1984, with Michael Spound and Phil Morris), ABC Afterschool Specials (1984, with Clarence Williams III and Michael Dorn), Diff'rent Strokes (1984), Trapper John, M.D. (1985, with Madge Sinclair), T.J. Hooker (1985, with William Shatner, James Darren, Robert Miano, and directed by Cliff Bole), and What's Happening Now! (1986). Further television work includes Isabel's Honeymoon Hotel (1987, with Earl Boen), Disneyland (1987, with Bumper Robinson), Marblehead Manor (1987, with Linda Thorson and Phil Morris), 21 Jump Street (1987), Highway to Heaven (1988, with Fritz Sperberg), Night Court (1988, with John Larroquette, William Utay, and Leslie Jordan), and a recurring role in L.A. Law (1989-1990, with Corbin Bernsen and Larry Drake). Jones made guest appearances in 21 Jump Street (1991), Bodies of Evidence (1992, with Kate McNeil, Leslie Jordan, and Michele Scarabelli), in the television mini series Tracks of Glory (1992, with Phil Morris and Janet MacLachlan), In the Heat of the Night (1993, with Edward Laurence Albert and Mark Lenard), The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air (1994, with James Avery), and Murder, She Wrote (1995, with Kathleen Garrett, Craig Richard Nelson, and Melanie Smith). In 2010 she appeared in an episode of the daily soap The Bold and the Beautiful. Film Jones made her film debut in the 1982 television drama Forbidden Love on which she worked with Jill Jacobson. She then appeared in the television thriller Deadly Lessons (1983, with Donald Hotton, Robin Gammell, and Ellen Geer) and in the television movie Jessie (1984, with William Lucking and Jonathan Banks). In 1986 she had a supporting role in the horror film sequel Jason Lives: Friday the 13th Part VI on which she worked with Matthew Faison and Whitney Rydbeck. In 1989 she was featured in the short television comedy Heart and Soul, followed by the comedy Talkin' Dirty After Dark (1991, with Tommy "Tiny" Lister, Jr.) and the horror film The Terror Within II (1991, with Barbara Alyn Woods and Brad Blaisdell). Her last known movie work was the 1998 television drama Winner Takes All. External links * * * es:Renée Jones it:Renée Jones nl:Renée Jones Jones, Renée Jones, Renée